


Подарки

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С <a href="http://hobbit2012.diary.ru/?tag=5296337">Толкиен-Пиджей-феста</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарки

Гномы с радостными криками рыскают по сокровищнице, зарываются в золото, факелы кидают алые отсветы на груды монет, блики мечутся по стенам. Торин вдруг победно вскидывает руку вверх — кажется, что по ней стекает светящийся водопад. Бильбо поднимает глаза почти машинально, никакого интереса к этой, в общем-то, чужой груде сокровищ он уже не испытывает, он так устал, лучше бы прикорнуть — да хоть тут же на холме из монет, чем не постель для того, кому пришлось довольствоваться и камнями… Но сам не понимая, почему, так и не может отвести взгляд. И Торин тоже смотрит на него, идет к нему — гордой, чеканной походкой настоящего хозяина, на руках, протянутых вперед — словно живое серебро, блеск не режет глаз, а ласкает, он мягкий и глубокий, как горное озеро, но не пугающий своей глубиной, а как будто вселяющий уверенность. 

— Что это, Торин? — благоговейно спрашивает Бильбо, поднимаясь навстречу. 

— Это твой подарок, Взломщик. Ты заслужил. Теперь мне будет спокойнее спать… — Вдруг Торин осекается, подносит руку ко рту и молчит, странно глядя на Бильбо. Должно быть, уж очень глупо хоббит выглядит здесь, среди алых огней, так подходящих гномам, привычным к кузням и подземельям. Бильбо начинает злиться — это ведь не его вина, он вовсе не хотел здесь быть! 

— Разве не должны мы сначала подсчитать все сокровища? Я хочу получить всю долю разом, а не частями. И вообще, мне привычнее простое понятное золото, на которое я смогу купить вдоволь пива и пирогов в самом первом трактире, какой встречу по дороге домой. А это — что это такое вообще?

Торин устало улыбается, и улыбка словно прикипает к его губам, каменеет. Он повторяет с нажимом:

— Это — твой подарок. Сколько бы здесь ни было сокровищ, они принадлежат королям и народу Эребора, и теперь я их полновластный хозяин. А эта кольчуга — не просто какой-то безвестный слиток золота, это наследство моего деда и деда его деда, по праву принадлежащее роду Дурина. Мои предки выковали ее, и только я могу распорядиться ей так, как хочу. Бери, теперь это твое. 

Он тянет к себе безвольные руки Бильбо — река блестящих чешуек втекает в них, она неожиданно легкая и теплая на ощупь. Бильбо понимает, что это тепло рук Торина, и краснеет — хорошо, что это не видно под алыми бликами факелов. 

— Я не понимаю. Подарок? Что это значит? Ты вычтешь это из моей доли?

Торин тихо смеется, словно через силу.

— Да ты издеваешься надо мной, мистер Бэггинс! Разве хоббиты не делают друг другу подарков? 

Бильбо неуверенно почесывает нос: отсюда его прошлая жизнь и обычаи хоббитов видятся какими-то призрачными, как в полусне. 

— М-м. Дарят, конечно. На именины или свадьбу. Набор бумаги для писем или дудочку, тыкву или горшок с геранью. Ленту, гребень, зеркальце в красивой оправе, если даришь девушке. Удочку или соломенную шляпу, или новую тяпку, если идешь на именины к соседу. Иногда бывает — столько тяпок надарят, что хоть продавай, тогда мы относим все ненужные подарки в мусомный амбар, вдруг какому-нибудь бедолаге пригодится. А еще однажды мне подарили сломанную тачку…

Торин прерывает его протестующим возгласом:

— Ох, достаточно, мистер Бэггинс, я понял! Ну у гномов все не совсем так, но приблизительно. Ты не думай ничего лишнего, это просто подарок, считай, безделица — мне так захотелось. А свою долю ты, конечно же, получишь сполна — как ты и сказал совершенно верно, после подсчета всех сокровищ. Отдыхай пока, я пришлю тебя разбудить, когда мы закончим. 

Торин резко отворачивается, словно ему не хочется и мига больше смотреть на Бильбо, и ныряет в буйство бликов и огней, растворяется в настоящем золоте и его отражениях на стенах зала. Бильбо стоит, глядя ему вслед, и в голове чуть-чуть звенит от пустоты — ничего не понятно, да и сил пытаться понять совсем нет. Интересно, что бы на это сказал дракон — думает Бильбо, укладываясь в уютной ямке по росту, которую он разгреб для себя на вершине золотого холма. Кольчугу он кладет рядом и долго смотрит на нее, пока не засыпает. Ему снится серебристая река, залитые золотым светом холмы и алые отблески солнца на воде. Торин смотрит на него с другого берега реки, улыбается застывшей улыбкой, и Бильбо хочет переплыть к нему, стереть эту страшную улыбку с губ, сделать ее живой. Но большой белый камень, который он прячет за пазухой, тянет его ко дну.


End file.
